Many computer and consumer electronic appliances include one or more light based indicators, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). LED indicators have high brightness, long life spans, and low power consumption and can be readily adapted to emit colored light. Current design trends prefer to use colored LEDs with high intensity to enhance visual effects of the electronic appliance.
LEDs are often quite bright in normal room lighting conditions in order to provide a recognizable visual indication. The light from LEDs, however, can be annoying or distracting after a user turns off the room light or the ambient light is otherwise gone.